supercomputerfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Brutananadilewski
(Aqua Teen Hunger Force).jpg|thumb|147px|right]] Carl Brutananadilewski (better known as simply Carl) is one of the main characters on the popular Adult Swim program Aqua Teen Hunger Force. He is voiced by the show's co-creator Dave Willis who also voices Meatwad and the Mooninite Ignignokt. In an interview Dave Willis stated that Carl is the "basic stereotype of males in general." Character Carl is the Aqua Teens' quick tempered, balding, mustached, sarcastic neighbor who lives in New Jersey. He has a strong passion for sports, pornography, and classic rock (especially "More Than A Feeling" by Boston) which helps him with his favorite activity, masturbation. He generally dislikes the Aqua Teens, and considers them freaks. Carl sometimes tolerates and welcomes them (rarely with a favourable outcome) possibly because of loneliness. He has a pool which the Aqua Teens often use uninvited. His car and house are often destroyed, and he is often tortured and killed, somehow involving the Aqua Teens. His family includes a somewhat cruel father who worked in a carpet factory, a mother who he argues with over the phone, a male mafia cousin, and a female second-cousin who's a single mother and Carl argues with but cares for. His job is unknown (if he has one), but when asked about it he claims to "work out of the home". In the episode "Moonajuana", Carl told Frylock that he used to work at a peanut factory. The episode "Gene E" revealed that Carl studied "elevator repair". His appearance includes blue sweatpants, a white tank top, a gold chain, and green flip-flops. His car is an Iroc, with the graphic "2Wyked" on the side. In Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters, Carl gets enormous muscles that envelope his body from an exercise machine which is in turn stolen by Dr. Weird to fight Frylock. He is so muscular and bulging with muscles, he is rendered unable to move. Later in the film, Carl's girlfriend Linda reveals "herself" to be Dr. Weird in disguise. He cuts off Carl's muscles with a hunting knife and grafts them onto his own body. Carl survives, but only his head and bones remain. In the live action episode, Last Last One Forever and Ever, Carl was played by Dave Long Jr. In the episode he was working at Dr. Weird's castle, and was a friend of Don Shake (the live-action version of Master Shake). Dave Long Jr.'s performance was popular with the fans. Carl's car was seen in The Brak Show episode "We Ski in Peace", getting destroyed by giant killer ants. Internet Spin-off Carl has his own show on Adult Swim Video which is simply called Carl. The episodes include him ranting on about his comments and feelings on sports, among other topics. The series takes place in Carl's living room, which is full of sports related merchandise; similar to his alteration of the Aqua Teen's living room in Sirens. In his internet series Carl's tank top is red, white and blue with a "1" on it, and his sweat pants are a darker blue with black stripes on them Relationships with the Aqua Teens Frylock Out of the three Aqua Teens, Carl likes Frylock the most. Frylock will usually try to help Carl even though in some episodes he's indifferent to what happens to Carl. Despite the fact that Carl is mean and quick tempered to him, Frylock is usually nice to him. In the episode Party All the Time, Carl lets Frylock stay at his house, but then he tried to ask him when he will die. In the episode Laser Lenses, Carl thought Frylock looked attractive when he got surgery from Terry. Carl always calls Frylock "Fryman". Master Shake Out of the three Aqua Teens, Carl resents Master Shake the most. Shake often tricks and rips him off. Like Meatwad and Frylock, Carl usually calls Shake "Shake". Carl will often also refer to Master Shake as "Cup" or "Milkshake". In the episode Rabbot, Carl referred to Master Shake as "Mr. Food Monster". Meatwad Meatwad usually likes Carl as a friend, but Carl doesn't like him. In the episode Super Bowl, Carl pretended to like Meatwad to get a ticket to the Super Bowl. In the film Meatwad tried to tell Frylock how important Carl is, but he couldn't think of anything (other than having a lot of pornography). In the live-action episode, Last Last One Forever and Ever, Meatwad tried to hug Carl, but Carl kicked him. Carl always calls Meatwad "Meatman" except for Rubberman in which he referred to Meatwad as "little man". - Page taken from ''Wikipedia.org ''or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Brutananadilewski